Remembering You
by RainySun
Summary: Head over heels, full of lies. That's what Mallory Grace's life is. Complete! Look for it's sequel!
1. The beggining

My new story!!

"Idon't own Harry Potter."-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"No!"- A woman's voice was heard.

A man was on the floor dead. A woman screamed.

"Don't kill me!"

"You betrayed me. Our family. You married Grace. You were supposed to marry Rosier!"- The man said

"But I didn't loved him!"

"And what was worst. You had two children."- The man continued as if he hadn't heard her. - "And now I have to kill you. You know, you would hadsound better Sarah Rosier than Sarah Grace. I'm ashamed to call you my sister. Who would have said you, once Sarah Rookwood."

"NO"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

She was dead. Without knowing it four hundred miles away, the one year old girl named Mallory Grace woke up crying.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review!!!!!!!!


	2. Ten years later

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_

* * *

_

_Ten __years __later__:_

Today was the day. I was going to Hogwarts. That had been my dream since my parents had died. And well I wouldn't be alone with my Aunt Lithia for a whole year. Don't take me wrong, I love my aunt, but staying alone with her for a whole year meanwhile Edward my brother was in Hogwarts. But not this year. This year I was going to Hogwarts. Then someone took me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. Are you all right?"- a boy said

"Mal! All right there?"- Edward asked me. He was still with my aunt but yet he was asking me when he could have waited.

"Yes, Ed. I'm fine"- I answered. He came up to meet me.

"Diggory"- he said

"Grace"- both of them gave each other a friendly hug.

"And who is she?"- the boy asked refering at me.

"You can ask me that directly you know."- I said

"She's my sister, Mallory. Mallory this is Cedric Diggory my best friend."- my brother said.

"Well I'm going to look for a compartment."- I said

Finding a compartment was more difficult than I had thought. Everywhere was full, so I entered one with two boys in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."- I said

"Come in"- a boy with black hair said

I seated myself beside the other boy with red hair.

"Mallory Grace"- I introduced me.

"Ron Weasley"- the red-hair boy said.

"Harry Potter"- the black-hair boy said. I gasped. I had heard about him. He had defeated You-Know-Who. But I quickly said:

"Nice to meet you both"-

"So your first year at Hogwarts?"- I asked

"Yes"

"Yeah"- Ron said-"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes. One. Edward. You?"-

"Six. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. Bill and Charlie already finished Hogwarts and Percy, Fred, and George are still in school, and Ginny hasn't started."-Ron said

"I don't have siblings."- Harry said

"Edward is in his third year"- I said

"Hey, Fred and George too. Is he in Gryffindor?"- Ron asked

"No, in Hufflepuff."- I said

"Which house do you think you are going to be?"- Ron asked Harry and me.

"Don't know"- Harry said

"Well you don't actually know do you?"- I asked

"Well no, but maybe its like your siblings. If its like that I'm going to be in Gryffindor."- Ron said

"Well then I'm going to be in Hufflepuff"-

"I don't know"- Harry said

"Maybe…."- I was starting but a bushy hair girl cut me off.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it."- she said.

"No"- we answered

"Oh, so what's your name?"- she asked.

"Mallory Grace"-

"Ron Weasley"-

"Harry Potter"-

"Harry Potter?"- She asked- "I've read about you. You're in Fall and Rise of the Dark Arts and…"-

"Um, sorry but what's your name?"- I asked

"Hermione Granger"- she said- "Oh, and you should probably be changing. We are nearly there."-

After she leaved Ron and Harry leaved me so I could change. Since I didn't had anything to do I changed. Then Ron and Harry changed. It hadn't passed five minutes when the train stopped.

"Hogsmade station"-

* * *

**Well there it is! R&R please**


	3. The Sorting Hat

I don't own Harry Potter and that's for all my chapters.

"Review"- Harry said.

********************************************************************************************************************

A big, as in big, the most big man I'd ever seen, was calling the first years. Harry seemed to know him.

"Hi, Hagrid."- He greeted

"Hello"- Hagrid said

The first years all got in boats meanwhile the older students went in carriages. I got one with a girl named Susan Bones and with Harry and Ron. Hogwarts castle was wonderful. Hagrid led us to the front doors of the Great Hall when a woman stopped us. She told us she was Professor McGonagall and told us a bit about the houses and to wait there.

"It's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."- a pale blond boy said

He went up to Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron laughed.

"Think my name is funny don't you? No need to ask yours, red hair, freckles, second hand robes….. you must be a Weasley."- Malfoy turned back to Harry.-"You must be careful, you don't want to hang out with the wrong people, I can help you there"- He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake it.

"I can make the wrong people for myself, thanks."- Harry said

McGonagall came back so Malfoy didn't had time to answer. We followed her to the Great Hall were the rest of the students were. Hermione was telling someone that the ceiling wasn't real or something like that. I could say she was a-know-it-all. And at last there was the Sorting Hat.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a read mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Granger, Hermione"- She called

Hermione was talking to herself and when she had the hat on her head she seemed nervous. Well who wouldn't.

"GRYFFINDOR"-

"Uh, bad luck"- Ron said. Harry and I chuckled.

"Malfoy, Draco"-

The Hat hadn't even touched his head when:

"SLYTHERIN"-

"I have heard all the bad wizards were from Slytherin"- Ron said

"Grace, Mallory"-

Ok, now I was the nervous. I went up and the hat said to me:

"Well, well, where to put you? You could be a Slytherin, you have it in your blood. But no, you're not like them. Ravenclaw, you're smart. But no, no. Hufflepuff, your brother is there. You're hard worker. But no. Gryffindor you're brave and have courage. Where to put you? Where? Well it will be GRYFFINDOR"- He shouted the last word.

I went up to Gryffindor table. People greeted me. The sorting continued and then:

"Weasley, Ronald"-

"GRYFFINDOR"-

"Well you're saved."- I told him. He smiled.

And at last:

"Potter, Harry"-

The Hall was quiet. The Sorting Hat was with him longer than with anyone. At last:

"GRYFFINDOR"-

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. He sated next to me.

"Well?"- I asked

"Really, I thought it was a joke but now I see it isn't"-

"Well, of course not."- I laughed

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said: "Tuck in"- he was funny.

The food was delicious. All kind of food. In dinner I met Percy Weasley, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Lavender, Parvati, and other girls bigger than me. I discovered Hermione was muggle-born, and Seamus was half-blood.

"Mallory? A Hufflepuff boy is looking at you."- Wood said.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me. Then that boy, what was his name? Ah, yes Cedric looked up. Edward gave me a look that meant that he would want to talk to me tomorrow. I nodded.

"You know him?"- Harry asked me

"He's Edward, my brother."-

"Oh."-

After dinner, Percy the Prefect showed us the Gryffindors common room, where we would sleep, and would be like our home. The Fat Lady guarded the entrance to it. Its password was Caput Draconus.

I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to bed. My dormitory was on the right and I would share it for my seven years her with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Jane.

I couldn't sleep. It was the first day and a lot of things had happened. In one of those thoughts I drifted to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Review!!!

Please, please Review!!!


	4. Classes

I don't own Harry Potter. That's for all my chapters.

((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

First class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron both were late. The room was quiet until both of them entered.

"We made it. Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she caught us?"- Ron said

A cat, who was McGonagall, transformed into her. She went up to both of them.

"That was bloody brilliant."- Ron tried to get out of trouble.

'Thank you Mr. Weasley, now maybe I should turn you and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, that way you could get on time."- She said

"We got lost."- Harry said

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats."- She said. When they were about to sit down she said: "No, wait. Ms. Grace change partner with Mr. Weasley."-

So I'd to be Harry's partner. Poor Ron.

After class the three of them went to lunch. Ron was in a bad mood because of Hermione. She was nice, but it seemed that to Ron didn't think like that.

In lunch when I was finished and waiting for the boys, Edward and his friend came over.

"Mal, can we talk?"- He asked

"Sure. I'll see you at class"- I said to Harry and Ron.

He led me outside the Great Hall.

"So?"- I said

"Well…."- He seemed nervous

"Ed, spill out"- I said

"Well I would have liked you were in Hufleppuff, but well you are in Gryffindor, and well I think you shouldn't be friends with Potter."- He said all that in a rush

"Why?"-

"Well I know that he stopped You-Know-Who, but maybe he is a darker person than he was."-

I couldn't help it. I cracked up. He could be so funny sometimes.

"Oh, Ed. You've lost your head."-

"Don't you remember that _he_ sent people to kill our parents?"- He demanded

"No. I haven't. And it isn't Harry's fault. He defeated him."-

"My point exactly. He defeated the most powerful wizard in history"- Edward was cut of by Cedric, who had been silent in the entire conversation and who I had completely ignored said-"Dumbledore is"- when we both glared at him he said –"Sorry". –"Well, the most evil man but still powerful, not as much as Dumbledore"- he added looking at Cedric-"He may be the new 'Dark Lord'. Maybe that's why he wanted to kill him"- Edward finished

That all seemed rubbish to me.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be late for Potions. Bye"- I said behind my shoulder.

Fortunately Snape wasn't in the classroom yet so I sated next to Harry. When Snape entered he said:

"I don't want any wand waving in this class."- He said-"Some of you might think this isn't magic at all. I don't believe you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death... some of you might think it wise to... NOT PAY ATTENTION."- he was referring to Harry because he was taking notes.

"Ah, Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Hermione raised her hand

"I don't know sir" Harry whispered

Snape sneered and said, "Let's try again, Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up

" I don't know sir" Harry said

"Let's try one more time, Mr. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up again

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it?" Snape said. After that he made us take notes on what he continued saying of potions. He didn't seemed the littlest bit nice. Well except for the Slytherins. He certainly had likings. I hoped McGonagall had for the Gryffindors.

After we finished Potions we had flying class with the Slytherins again.

"Good Afternoon, students"- Madam Hooch said

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch"-

"Stand in the right side of the broom before you and say UP"-

There was chorus of UP. Harry got his broom up in the first try. I got it in my second. Hermione's broom wasn't listening and when Ron got his up he got smacked on the face. Harry and I laughed.

"It's not funny"- He said

"Now when I say three I want you to mount on your brooms and levitate."- Madam Hooch said-"One. Two."- Neville's broom went out of control and went crazy. After a while Neville fell of the broom. It seemed he broke his hand. Madam Hooch led him to the Hospital Wing and told us not to fly or that we would be expelled before we said the word Quidditch

"Did you saw his face? If he had remembered this he may had remembered not to be a fool"- Malfoy said with Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it back Malfoy."- Harry said

"No. I think I will put it in a place he can find it. How about a tree?"- And with that he zoomed into the air.-"What Potter, to high for your reach?"-

Harry mounted his broom

"Harry stop. You heard what Madam Hooch said, and you don't even know how to fly."- Hermione said

He ignored her. He flew up and said to Malfoy:

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom."-

Malfoy laughed.-"Catch it then"- He said throwing the Remembrall to a window. Harry flew for it and catched it before it broke the window. He came back to us. We cheered and patted his head. Even Hermione smiled.

"Harry Potter"- McGonagall said- "Come with me"-

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review!!!!!!


	5. The Third Corridor

**So here is a new chappy! Please Review! It helps me continue!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"You're joking!"- I said

"A seeker"- Ron said in awe-"You must be the youngest player in a…."-

"Century. Wood told me."- Harry said

"Malfoy will be furious."- I laughed

"Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it to a secret."- Harry said seriously

"Congratulations, Harry!"- Fred or George said. They had appeared behind us.

"Yeah. Wood told us."- Fred or George said

"They're beaters in the Gryffindor Quidditch team."- Ron said

"Yeah, our work is to not let the bludger hit you."- Fred or Ge… Oh whatever.

"But we don't promise anything."-

"If they get hit, they always come back all right."-

"Yeah, in 6 months or so"- One of them yelled, as we turned to another corridor.

"Don't pay them attention."- Ron said to Harry

"Yeah, they're just making fun."- I said

"I'm feeling nauseous. I don't think I can play Quidditch any more. What if I make a fool of myself."- He really looked pale.

"Don't worry. It's in your blood."- Hermione Granger said. Really she's everywhere.

We looked at each other.

"Come with me. I'll show you."- She said. We followed her through a series of corridors. At the end we arrived to the Trophy room.

"There. You see it?"- She asked pointing to a award.

"James Potter."- I whispered

"My father"- Harry panted

I don't remember how we got out of there but I backed out of my trance when I heard Ron saying:

"It's really scaring, she knows more about you than yourself."- He was obviously talking about Hermione. Then the stairs started moving.-"What's happening?"- He asked

"The stairs move don't you remember?"- I said meanwhile grabbing something. It was Harry.-"Sorry."-

The stairs then stopped moving. It stopped in a corridor I hadn't been before.

"Hurry, before they start moving again."- Harry said

"This is the third corridor. It's forbidden."- Hermione gasped

"Well, being a first year and being in the Quidditch team was forbidden, but Harry is both of them isn't he?"-I retorted

"Miau"- Mrs. Morris mowed

"He is going to tell Filch"- Ron said unnecessarily

"Run"- Harry yelled

At the end of the room was a door. And it was locked.

"Get out of my way"- Hermione said-"What was the spell?"-

"_Alohomora"- _I told her knowing the spell. I would had done it but I had left my wand in my dorm.

"_Alohomora"- _She repeated. The door opened.

"Alohomora?"- Ron asked

"Spell Book, chapter seven."- Hermione answered.

"Do you think he is gone?"- I asked meanwhile I turned around. I gasped but no one appeared to hear me.

"He thinks it's locked."- I heard Ron said

"It was locked."- Hermione said as a matter of fact.

"And here is why!"- Harry whispered. A big dog with three heads was there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"- The four of us screamed

We returned to the Gryffindor Tower running ignoring the looks of some boys who were in the way in one of the corridors. I catch the glimpse that they were Hufflepuff. Oh! I just hope my brother or his friend weren't there.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"- Ron asked when we were going up the stairs.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"- Hermione asked angrily

"The floor?"- I said

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."- Ron said

"Not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor."- She said rolling her eyes at my comment.

"It's guarding something."- I realized

"I hope you are pleased with yourselves we could all have been killed or worse, expelled. I'm going to bed."- Hermione said. So that's why she was angry.

"Really, the nerve of that girl."- Ron muttered

"Well, good night."- I said

"Night"- Harry and Ron said

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Please Review! Just click in it.**


	6. The Mountain Troll

Here is another chapter. Please review. I really like them. And I assure you I'll update more quickly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione refused to speak with us.

"You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"- Ron said when we passed near her next morning in the Great Hall.-"Still, I don't care. It's better for us."-

Owls flooded in the Great Hall as usual delivering letters or packages. One in particularly

caught everyone's attention. Harry was amazed when Hedwig dropped the package in front of him.

"What is it?"- I asked

"Let's open it."- Harry stated. As we opened I saw that everyone was looking at us.

It turned out to be a broomstick.

"It's a broomstick."- Harry said confused. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not any broomstick, Harry, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand!"- Ron said enviously.

"Why don't we go to the common room?"- I asked motioning everyone who was staring at it.

"Good idea."- Both of them muttered. Without finishing eating we stood up and left the Great Hall.

"That's a broomstick."- Malfoy said as he came behind us with his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Really, Malfoy? We hadn't noticed."- I replied

"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."- Malfoy continued ignoring me.

Right there Professor Flitwick appeared. –"Not arguing, I hope, boys and girl?"-

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."- Malfoy said quickly. Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

"Yes, yes that's right. Professor McGonagall told me. What model is it, Potter?"- Professor Flitwick asked beaming at Harry.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir."- Harry said trying not to laugh at Malfoy's face. Ron and I didn't have much luck. We faked to cough.-"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."- He added. Flitwick nodded and left. We continued our way to the Gryffindor Tower leaving the three Slytherins behind.

"Well, it's true,"- Harry said as we continued laughing and reached the top of the marble staircase.-"If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…….."-

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?"- came an angry voice behind us. Hermione. She was looking at us. Or glaring.

"You're talking to us?"- I asked

"I thought you weren't." Harry said

"Yes, don't stop now. It's doing us so much good."- Ron continued. Hermione walked away. She was nice. But she had something…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Harry was in the Quidditch Pitch with Wood, who was training him and explaining Quidditch, Ron was sleeping and snoring in the common room and I decided to go for a walk.

When I finally reached the bottom of the marble staircase I founded my brother coming out from somewhere.

"Mal!"- Ed shouted-"Come over here."-

When I was in front of him I said-"Yes?"-

"I haven't seen you these days. Where have you been?"- He asked

"Classes, common room, Thi… the corridors."- I had almost said Third corridor! I had to watch my mouth.

"So, you still friends with Potter?"- He asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes, I am. And if you don't like I'm still going to be friends with him."-

"All right. You can be friends with him."- He said

"I can? Since when have you told me who I can be friends with?"-

"Never. But I know you're friends with him and Weasley. There's no girl best friend?"-

"Lavender and Parvati are so… so girly. Hermione, well she's nice but she is so bossy. And what was her name? Jane, well I don't really know her."-

"Oh, well Aunt Lithia wrote to me and told me to tell you to write to her."- He said as we walked outside.

"Yes, yes."- We continued talking, he explaining what parts he knew about Hogwarts and me telling him about the Gryffindor Tower. Time passed quickly and at the end we got 10 points each taken of our houses because it was nearly midnight, by Professor Quirrel. We only got points taken because it was the first time in the year.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning we had Charms. We were going to learn to make objects fly. Harry's partner was Seamus, Ron's Hermione, and mine Neville. It was hard to tell who was angrier about this, Ron or Hermione. She hadn't spoken to us.

We tried and tried but we couldn't get the feather to fly. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it. Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron at the next table wasn't having much luck.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"- He shouted.

"You're saying it wrong,"- Hermione snapped-"It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."-

"You do it, then, if you're so clever."- Ron snarled

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"- She said

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!"- Professor Flitwick clapped.-"Everyone see here, Miss Granger has done it."-

Neville continued to try and fail each time. I remembered what my brother once told me. 'Don't rush, it will come out eventually.'

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"- _I muttered. I was surprised when my feather rose up in the air.

"Oh, look! Miss Grace has done it too."- Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. She looked away and began levitating the feather again. Ron was in a very bad mood at the end of the class.

"It's no wonder she doesn't has any friends."- He said to Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and me as we pushed our way into the crowded corridor.-"She's a nightmare, honestly."-

Someone knocked him as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. I caught a glimpse of her face. She was at the verge of tears.

"I think she heard you."- Harry said slowly as we continued to walk. Ron didn't said anything but he did looked a bit uncomfortable.

Hermione didn't turn up for next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On our way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast we overheard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked awkwardly about this, but when we entered the Great Hall Hermione was put out of our minds.

The Great Hall was decorated from the wall to the ceiling. The feast was excellent. When we had just started to eat and I was about to eat a candy-apple Professor Quirrel came running into the hall.

He started shouting: -"Troll. In the dungeons- thought you ought to know."- He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. A thunder broke all silence. We all started screaming.

Professor Dumbledore was the one who silenced us.-"Prefects, lead you houses back to the dormitories immediately!"-

As Percy was leading us to the Gryffindor Tower Harry asked:-"How could a troll get in?

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid."- Ron answered. As we began turning to another corridor I grabbed their arms. –"Hermione!"- I said

"What about her?"- Ron asked

"She doesn't know about the troll."- Harry said catching on. Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right."- He snapped

Ducking down we hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. –"Wait!"- Harry cried pushing us behind a pillar. The troll was going right. The troll stopped next to a doorway and entered.

"It's the girls' bathroom!"- I gasped.

"_HERMIONE!_"- We yelled together. Harry pulled the door open and we ran inside.

Hermione was about to get hit by the troll's cub.

"Confuse it!"- Harry said to me desperately. But I didn't had my wand with me. When would I learn to have my wand always with me?

We began throwing things to the troll. I never got it to hit him.

"Oy, pea-brain!"- Ron yelled as he threw him a metal pipe. The troll turned to him.

"Come on!"- I cried to Hermione

"Run!"- Harry yelled. But she couldn't move. He then did something very brave but stupid. He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck. His wand unfortunately had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. He began shaking.

"Help!"- Harry yelled as he was about to fall.

"Ron!"- I cried.-"Do something!"- He was the one with a wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"- He cried

The cub flew out of the troll's hand rose high and fell directly on the troll's head. The troll fell flat on its face on the floor.

Harry got to his feet. Ron looked shock. –"Is it dead?"- Hermione asked-"Harry?"-

"I don't think so. I think it's just been knocked out."- Harry said as he bent down and grabbed his wand covered with boogers. He wiped them on his robes.

We heard footsteps and seconds later Professor McGonagall had come in followed by Quirrell and Snape.

"What on earth happened here?"- She said-"You could have been killed!"-

I looked to the floor. I wished Ron would lowered his wand.-"Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"- She snapped

"I went looking for the troll because I …I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them."- She said. Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a lie to a teacher?-"If they hadn't found me I…I'd be dead by now."-

"Well…in that case… Ms. Granger you foolish girl how could you think of tackling a troll on your own? Ms. Granger, five points will be taken off Gryffindor for this."- Professor McGonagall said.-"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."-

Hermione left. McGonagall turned to us.

"You're lucky. Not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. You may go."- She continued. We hurried without a word.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points."- Ron complained

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."- Harry pointed out.

"Well, at least she got us out of trouble."- I said. we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.-"Pig Snout."- We said together and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. They were eating food and laughing and talking. Hermione was near the door. She came up to us and it was awkward. We all said –"Thanks!"- And hurried to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger, the bossy girl the know-it-all became our friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review!!!! And read my other story "Standing In His Way" It's about this.

Review!!!! Please.


	7. Quidditch

As I'm writing this I'm seeing the Harry Potter 6 trailer. It's amazing! I'll surely hurry up with the chapters so I can do that one. I'm hoping to finish this year six stories so wish me good luck!

Oh in my story "Standing In His Way" some things may change.

Reminder: Review!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday Harry was going to be playing his first match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."- Hermione said for the millionth time.

"I don't want anything."- Harry replied for the millionth time, too.

"Just a bit of toast."- I urged.

"I'm not hungry."- He said

"Harry, you need strength."- Ron said as he began eating his eggs.

"Yeah, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."- Seamus added trying to be helpful. He wasn't. Harry's eyes widened.

"Thanks, Seamus."- I said sarcastically as he began talking to Neville.

"Good luck today, Potter."- Snape said appearing at Harry's side. We all got silent.-"You've proven yourself against a troll. A game of Quidditch should be easy work, even if it is against Slytherin."- Snape finished limping away.

"That explains the blood."- Harry muttered to the three of us.

"Blood?"- Hermione and I asked together.

"Listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past the three-headed dog but he got bit. That's why he's limping."- Harry explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?"- Hermione asked

"Maybe we should go and ask!"- I said. She rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"At Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of the vault. Said it was Hogwarts business. Very secret."- Harry continued.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"So you're saying…"- I started

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."- Harry finished.

We all looked at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At eleven o'clock Ron, Hermione, and I were on the stands around the Quidditch Pitch. The game was about to start and Harry was on the lockers room. Soon the two teams mounted their brooms and were on the field.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO HOGWARTS' FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON. TODAY'S GAME: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!!!!"- Lee Jordan's voice erupted. We all cheered and applauded.

"THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS AS MADAM HOOCH STEPS ONTO THE FIELD TO BEGIN THE GAME!"- He continued

"Now, I want a nice, clean game… from all of you!"- Hooch voice was heard. She seemed to be telling the last part to the Slytherins.

"THE BLUDGERS ARE UP, FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH! REMEMBER, THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS. THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME!"- Lee said

Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and throwed it up.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS!!! THE QUAFFLE IS TAKEN INMEDIATELY BY ANGELINA JOHNSON OF GRYFFINDOR- WHAT AN EXCELLENT CHASER THAT GIRL IS, AND RATHER ATTRACTIVE, TOO-…"-

"JORDAN!"- McGonagall was heard beside him.

"SORRY, PROFESSOR. AND SHE'S REALLY BELTING ALONG UP THERE, A NEAT PASS TO ALICIA SPINNET, A GOOD FIND OF OLIVER WOOD'S, LAST YEAR ONLY A RESERVE- BACK TO JOHNSON AND- NO, THE SLYTHRINS HAVE TAKEN THE QUAFFLE, CAPTAIN MARCUS FLINT GAINS THE QUAFFLE AND OFF HE GOES- HE'S GOING TO SC- NO!! STOPPED BY AN EXCELLENT MOVE BY GRYFFINDOR KEEPER WOOD AND THE GRYFFINDORS TAKE THE QUAFFLE – JOHNSON BACK IN POSSESION OF IT – CLEAR FIELD AHEAD, ANGELINA, COME ON! KEEPER BLETCHLEY DIVES- MISSES- **GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!** TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"-

"Yeah!!!"- Ron cheered beside me.

"Wahoo!!!"- I yelled.

"Yes!!!"- Hermione squealed.

"Well done."- Hagrid said behind us.

"SLYTHERINS TAKES THE QUAFFLE, BLETCHLEY PASSES TO FLINT. HE DIVES TO THE GOAL POSTS AND OLIVER BLOCKED IT! PUCEY DOCKS TO BLUDGERS AND TAKES THE QUAFFLE, SPEEDS TOWARTDS THE- WAIT, WAS THAT THE SNITCH?"-

Harry saw it and the other Seeker saw it, too and both went for it. Harry was quicker and as he was about to get it Flint blocked him on purpose.

"FOUL!!!"- We all Gryffindors screamed.

Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But the Snitch disappeared.

Lee was finding it difficult not to take sides.-"SO- AFTER THAT OBVIOUS AND DISGUSTING BIT OF CHEATING…-"- He began.

"JORDAN!"- McGonagall growled

"I MEAN, AFTER THAT OPEN AND REVOLTING FOUL-…"- He continued

"_JORDAN, I'M WARNING YOU…"-_

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. FLINT NEARLY KILLS GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, SO PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR TAKEN BY SPINNET WHO SCORES AND WE CONTINUE TO PLAY, GRYFFINDOR STILL IN POSSESSION."-

As Flint was to score, Wood stopped it and throwed the Quaffle to Angelina. Flint took the club of one of his Beaters and throwed the Bludger to Wood. He fell.

"Nooo!"- Ron yelled.-"They have a good chance to win!"-

Slytherin scored two times. That made it a tie. She was thinking that when suddenly Harry's broom lurched. For a second I thought he was going to fall. But he gripped the broom tightly with both his hands. It happened again. It seemed the broomstick was trying to buck him off. His broom was out of control!

Lee was still commentating.-"SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION- FLINT WITH THE QUAFFLE- PASSES SPINNET- PASSES BELL WHO IS FOLLOWED BY PUCEY- HIT HARD IN THE FACE BY A BLUDGER, HOPE IT BROKES HIS NOSE- JOKING, PROFESSOR- SLYTHERIN SCORES- OH, NO…"-

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?"- Hagrid asked finally noticing me gesturing him.

Hermione looked with the binoculars.-"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"- She told Ron and me.

"Jinxing the broom?"- I said

"What do we do?"- Ron asked

"Leave it to me."- Hermione said going somewhere. She gave me the binoculars.

"Well, she certainly likes to work alone."- Ron joked. I nodded. Harry's broom was still out of control. He was grabbing it with one hand for dear life.

"Come on, Hermione."- I heard Ron said beside me.

"Hurry up."- I muttered.

With the binoculars we saw that Snape had gotten on fire-"_Lacarnum Inflamarae"-_ I had whispered recognizing the spell Hermione must have used and that Harry got control of his broom.

"Go, go, go, go!"- Hagrid shouted behind us. Harry was about to get the Snitch but he fell. He stood up and began coughing.-"Looks like he's gonna be sick."- Hagrid continued.

Harry throwed up not vomit but the Snitch!-"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER RECEIVES 150 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!"- Lee shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"- Hooch yelled. All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws cheered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"- Hagrid said.

We were walking on Hogwarts grounds and were telling Hagrid what Ron, Hermione, and I had seen. We had told Harry before we went to the party in the Common Room but we got out after an hour and found Hagrid near the entrance.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"- Harry asked

"Who told you about Fluffy?"- Hagrid answered with another question.

"Fluffy?"- Ron raised his eyebrows

"_Fluffy_?"- I asked in disbelief.-"Oh yes, Fluffy the little dog!"-

"That thing has a name?"- Hermione said surprised.

"Of course he has. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish man in a pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"- Hagrid stopped suddenly.

"Yes?"- Harry and I asked together.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top-secret!"- Hagrid said

"But Hagrid, what ever Fluffy's guarding, Snape is trying to steal it."- Harry tried to convince him.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."- He said defensively

"Hogwarts teacher or not he jinxed Harry's broom."- I stated

"But…"- Hagrid began

"I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."- Hermione interrupted.

"True."- I said remembering that from a book she had lent me.

"Exactly."- Harry said and Ron nodded.

Hagrid sighed.-"Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. it's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."- He said and realized a second later he had slipped too much.

"Nicholas Flamel?"- Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that! I shouldn't have said that!"- Hagrid said to himself walking away.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?"- Harry asked to the three of us. That rang a bell but I didn't remembered well.

Ron shook his head meanwhile Hermione said:-"I don't know."-

Harry looked to me hopeful.-"I don't remember if I have heard his name or read it."- With that we went up to the castle. But even if we hadn't convinced Hagrid, he had given us something to think of.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well there is chapter 7.

I have a few questions.

Do you want Mallory with Cedric or with Harry at the end? I know Cedric died in my story but I can make him live.

And any suggestions are welcomed. Please review. And tell me what you think. I'll gladly take your opinion and maybe you can make some difference to the story.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. The Sorcerer's Stone

Hello!!

I really want to hurry up with chapters so here is this one. Hope you like it!!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Christmas was coming. Professor McGonagall had come to the Gryffindor common room one evening and asked who would be staying for the holidays. My brother and I were going home, Hermione too, but Harry and Ron would be staying. Harry said he felt better here and Ron, the twins, and Percy because their parents were going to visit Charlie in Romania.

When I was little my aunt used to go to the Burrow and bring my brother and me along. Charlie always managed to make me run after him and Bill always liked to pull my hair. It had been five years since I had last saw them.

Students already couldn't wait for holidays and in every free moment they were outside playing with the snow or simply walking. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the library in every free moment we had. One day until the holidays and when we had just finished Potions we arrived at the Great Hall, which was being decorated. Lunch wasn't served so we turned to go but Hagrid stopped us.

"Hey, how many days you got left until yer holidays?"- He asked.

"Just one."- Hermione answered. –"And that reminds me, Harry, Ron, Mallory, we've got half-hour before lunch, we should be in the library."-

"Oh, yeah, you're right."- Ron said looking around.

"The library?"- Hagrid asked following us out of the hall.-"Just before holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"-

"Oh, we are not working."- Harry told him brightly.-"Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we've been trying to find out who he is."-

"You _what_?"- Hagrid choked-"Listen, I told yeh, drop it."-

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all."- Hermione said

"Unless you'd like to tell us."- Harry added

"And save us long hours in the library. You know, I'm starting to like the library, and coming from me that's saying something."- I said.

"Yeah, we must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere, just give us a hint, I know I've read his name somewhere."- Harry continued.

"I'm saying nothing."- Hagrid said flatly leaving.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then."- Ron called after him.

"Find out what?"- Edward asked appearing behind Hermione. He was with his friend and another one I did not recognized.

"Oh, you know…"- Hermione started.

"Out of importance things…"- Harry began.

"Nothing to worry about…"- Ron said.

"None of your business."- I answered and led the others to the library.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next afternoon after classes were finished, Hermione and I went to the Common Room for our things meanwhile Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall. When we arrived to the Great Hall, I saw Edward waiting for me with his friends. Hermione spotted the boys and we went after them.

Out of the distance I could see they were playing chess. When we arrived I heard Harry say: "Knight to E-5."-

The knight moved a step in front and one to the right. Ron was concentrating and then smiled.-"Queen to E-5."- The queen moved in front and grabbed her chair and destroyed the knight.

"That's totally barbaric!"- Hermione exclaimed beside me.

"That's wizard's chess, Hermione."- I told her. My brother always beat me.

"I see you've packed."- Ron said to Hermione. I had already told him and Harry I was going. Hermione hadn't.

"I see you haven't."- Ron hadn't said anything about his parents plans to her. Harry and I rolled our eyes.

"Change of plans. My parents went to Romania to visit my brother Charlie."- He answered crossing his arms.-"He's studying dragons there."-

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel. And send us an owl if you find anything."- Hermione said jerking her head towards Harry.

"We've looked a hundred times!"- Ron exclaimed and looked at Harry.

"Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas. Goodbye, Mallory."- Hermione said turning around.

"Goodbye! I'll see you in the train!"- I said and saw her nod her head.

"I think we've had a bad influence in her."- Ron said seriously to us.-"The Restricted Section. She's crazy."- We laughed.

"Well, I'll try to find something with my aunt, but I don't think I'll find much. Owl me if you find anything, all right?"- I said watching my brother and his friend walking towards us.

"Yes."- Harry nodded.

"U-huh."- Ron said watching the chess board again.

"Ready to go, Mal?"- Ed asked.

"Yeah. Remember, look for information."- I told Harry and Ron with my brother and his friend looking confused.-"Happy Christmas!"- I cried turning around.

"Happy Christmas, Mallory."- Harry said waving.

"Happy Christmas."- Ron said looking up from the board.

"Look for information?"- Edward asked me when we were on the grounds.

"On some homework."- I lied.

"Um…"- He answered looking at- what was his name? Cedric. Right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had joined Hermione on the train and talked about what we would do in Christmas. When we arrived at King Cross station I said goodbye to her and went to meet my brother. He was there with Cedric. Ed ward told me he was staying that Christmas with us. Great. I wouldn't be disturbed with my brother if I wanted to ask about Flamel.

Days passed, and I didn't found anything. I had asked my aunt and she said that she had heard about him but couldn't remember.

Christmas Day came and she received a box of Chocolate Frogs, from Hermione. I laugh since I got her the same. Ron sent me an Every Flavor Beans and Mrs. Weasley a Weasley Sweater and chocolate fudge. Harry sent me box of Chocolate Frogs, too.

My aunt gave me some books which I didn't open but packed in my trunk. Edward got me a _Quidditch Through the Ages _book which I had read on Hogwarts but didn't told him that.

I was surprised when Cedric gave me an Every Flavor Beans since I didn't have anything for him but I gave him a box of Chocolate frogs Hermione had given me. She doesn't has to know.

Holidays passed quickly and before I knew it I was on Hogwarts again. Harry and Ron hadn't found anything. Neither had Hermione. But Harry did found The Mirror of Erised. He said he had seen his parents and grandparents. Ron had seen him being Quidditch Captain and winning the Cup. Or something like that. Harry explained that Dumbledore had told him it shown our deepest desires.

Harry had looked in the Restricted Section with an Invisibility Cloak that had been sent to him by someone unknown. Still it was great.

Spring came rather quickly. Harry was training hard for the Quidditch game that was coming. One of those days he came late on the evening to the Common Room where Ron, Hermione, And I were playing chess. Well this time I was watching. Chess was the only thing Hermione lost at, which Harry, Ron, and I found very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment, I need to con… What's the matter with you?"- Ron told to Harry. Indeed he was pale.

"Snape is referring on the next Quidditch game."- He muttered.

"Don't play."- Hermione said at once.

"Say you're ill."- Ron said.

"Pretend to break your leg."- I suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg."- Ron said again. I shoved him.-"Hey!"- He cried.

"I can't."- Harry said-"There isn't a reserve seeker. If I back out Gryffindor can't play at all."-

That leaved Ron, Hermione, and me to learn some spells, so if Snape tried to do something to Harry we would stop it. We hoped.

That night, I began reading the books my aunt gave me. One of them was about Alchemist.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I woke up I found the book I had been reading on top of me. I moved and it fell on the floor. Grudgingly I picked up and saw a page I hadn't read.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making_

_The Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing_

_powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. _

_It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries,_

_But the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel,_

_the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred_

_and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, _

_Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). _

Nicholas Flamel! I stood up and went to look for Hermione. In her bed there was a note.

_In the library._

I quickly changed and raced towards the library. Many students did a double glance when I run past them but I didn't noticed. I found Hermione apparently going to the library.

"Hermione!"- I cried. She turned around and I went and showed her the book. She gasped and we went to the library where Harry and Ron were reading some books.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?"- She told them sitting down. The book made a 'bang' noise but she didn't noticed.

"Where did you found this book?"- Ron asked.

"My aunt gave them to me in Christmas for a bit of light reading."- I answered.

"This is light?"- Ron said his eyes wide. Hermione glared at him as Harry gave him a look that said-"Shut up."-

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."- She told them.

"The what?"- Harry asked.

Hermione and I looked at each other. They didn't got the reaction we were waiting for.

"Honestly, don't you two read?"- Hermione asked.-"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal."- She whispered. Some Ravenclaws were near.

"Immortal?"- Ron asked

"It means you never die."- Hermione answered.

"I know what it means!"- He replied indignantly. The Ravenclaws looked our way.

"Shh!"- Harry said at the same time I said-"Shut up!"-

Hermione continued with the other page.-"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday."-

"Six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday?"- Ron asked incredulously. Harry had his eyes wide.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the trapdoor."- Hermione said.

"That's what's under the trapdoor."- I said.

"_The Sorcerer's Stone!"-_ The four of us whispered together. Now we understood.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well there it is! **Review!**


	9. Norbert

Hello! I'm back!!!

I'm not going to school!!!

Anyways, here is another chapter!!!

Now, enjoy:

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Quidditch game came and it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Edward, who played, had said they were going to crash us. I had scoffed. Harry caught the Snitch in less than five minutes which put us in the lead. Snape hadn't done anything since Dumbledore came and Ron, Hermione, and I didn't use the spells we learned.

Harry, Ron, and I had still in mind the Sorcerer's Stone but Hermione had more on her mind than that. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry, Ron, and I wouldn't have minded if she didn't keep nagging us to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."-I had told her one day when the four of us where in the common room.

"Ten weeks."- She had snapped.-"That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."-

"But we're not six hundred-five years old."- Ron reminded her.-"Anyways, what are you studying for? You already know it all."-

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year. They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago. I don't know what's gotten into me…"- Hermione had ranted opening some books.

Shaking our heads, Harry, Rona, and I had leaved to dinner. Still, it seemed the teachers were with her. They piled so much homework that in the Easter holidays I had told Edward and my aunt that I couldn't go to visit. I noticed I hadn't called it home. But thinking back when I thought of Hogwarts I referred to it as home. Strange. Anyways my aunt had complained because Edward would stay with Cedric. I didn't felt the urge to go, but even if I did, the pile of homework didn't say the same thing.

I spent all my free time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library hearing Ron saying "I'll never remember this!" or Harry humming or me sighing and Hermione shutting us up. Until one day I couldn't anymore.-"Let's ask Hagrid about the Sorcerer's Stone."-

We agreed to go and see him tonight.

That night we pulled our clocks and went down to the grounds. Harry and Ron knocked on the door loudly until Hagrid opened it.

"Hagrid…"- Harry started.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude but I'm in no state to entertain today."- Hagrid said cutting him of and closing the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"- We exclaimed.

He quickly opened the door and looked at us.-"Oh."- He said and moved over. We entered and Hermione closed the door.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it."- Harry explained as we all took off our cloaks. Hermione sat in the armchair as the rest of us sat in the sofa. Fang came over and I patted him.

"Snape? You're still about him?"- He asked going over the fireplace.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone we just don't know why."- Harry continued.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He wouldn't dare steal it."- Hagrid informed us.

"What?"- The four of us said shocked.

"You heard. Right, come on. I'm a bit preoccupied today."- Hagrid said lifting his arms. I noticed he had gloves. What was he doing?

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?"- Harry asked curiously.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there?"- Hermione exclaimed as if it was obvious.-"Spells, enchantments…"- She listed.

"That's right."- Hagrid said. Fang began licking Ron's ear. He didn't like it.-"Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffly."- Hagrid continued.

"How do you know?"- I asked.

"Ain't no soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore."- He looked proud. He then looked at us. We were with our eyes wide.-"I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."-

Suddenly the bowl that was on the fireplace began to move and make noises. We all moved closer to see better. Hagrid went over and grabbed something from inside. An egg. A big one. Hagrid placed it on the table.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?"- Harry asked cautiously.

"That, it's um…it's…"- Hagrid stuttered.

"I know what it is!"- Ron said his eyes wide.-"But, Hagrid, how did you get one?"- He asked Hagrid.

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub."- He excused himself.-"Seemed quite glad to get rid of it, as a matter of fact."-

The egg began moving. It was…hatching. We moved away except Hagrid. It hatched. A baby dragon! A baby dragon that could hardly walk.

"Is that…"- Hermione began. She looked at Hagrid.-"…a dragon?"-

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback."- Ron said surprised.-"My brother, Charlie, works with these in Romania."-

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh, bless him. Look, he knows his mummy."- Hagrid said happy. He is crazy.-"Hello, Norbert."-

"Norbert?"- Harry and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, well, he's gotta have a name, don't he?"- He asked.

"Sure. A name."- I muttered.

"Don you, Norbert?"- Hagrid cooed the dragon. Ron chuckled. Then the dragon blow fire on his beard.-"He'll have to be trained a little bit, of course."- He said as he patted his beard.

"Trained? Hagrid, it's against our laws."- I told him. He sure knew that. Every magical people did.

"Law?"- Hermione asked.

"Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."- I explained.

"It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden- anyways, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."- Ron added.

"But there are dragons in Britain?"- Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course there are."- Ron answered.-"Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. And now this one."- Ron pointed at Norbert.

"The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them to make them forget."- I informed Harry and Hermione. Ron already knew it and Hagrid was immersed with Norbert.

Silence passed. Hagrid continued playing with Norbert until Hermione spoke up.-"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"- Hermione asked. I understood.

"I don't know."- He admitted.

"Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert is going to be as long as your house."- I said as I watched him played with Norbert. He looked up to answer me when he looked suddenly alarmed.-"Who's that?"- He motioned the window.

We all looked.-"Malfoy."- Harry answered. Malfoy realized we saw him and ran.

"Oh, dear."- Hagrid whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The way up to the castle was silent. When we arrived at the entrance Harry spoke up.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon told me so the first time I met him."- Harry said to us as we walked up to the school and entered.

"It's crazy, and worse, Malfoy knows."- Ron replied.

"I don't understand. It's that bad?"- Hermione asked looking at us.

"It's bad."- Ron answered.

"Very bad."- I muttered looking ahead of us.

Professor McGonagall was there in her bed robe with a candle in hand.-"Good evening."- She said. For the first time, her tone was no friendly towards Hermione and me. Malfoy appeared beside her and smiled.

We entered her classroom and she stood in her desk. –"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."- She said in a stern voice.

"Fifty?!"- Harry asked in an unfair voice. Hermione gasped, Ron opened his mouth, and I stared at her in disbelief. We would lose the lead! Draco smirked.

"Each."- She replied. We opened our mouths to protest.

"To ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."- Professor McGonagall continued ignoring us.

Malfoy entered the conversation.-"Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the _five _of us?"-

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours."- Professor McGonagall answered. A small smile formed on Harry's and mine face.-"You will join your classmates in detention."-

He frowned and looked at us. We smirked. Nothing went according the plan, if we had one, but we didn't have detention alone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review!!!

Three more chapters and I finish this story!!! And continue with the second!!!

Review!!!!


	10. The Forbidden Forest and Up to Something

Hello!!!

Here's another chapter!!!

Love you!!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Last night we went to bed alter being scolded by Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. Her first detention. Well, it was the first to all of us but still. It was _Hermione. _

Professor McGonagall was going to let us know when was going to be our detention. She didn't told us what it was going to be. We decided to not tell anyone but it was difficult since at morning Gryffindors and the other houses passed the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points, thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a two hundred points fewer than yesterday? The story spread and we started to be ignored and insulted.

Next morning we received some notes at the breakfast table.

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

At eleven o'clock we arrived at the entrance hall and saw that Filch and Malfoy were already there.

"Follow me."- Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading us outside.-"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons."- We all had our eyes wide.-"God, I miss the screaming."- He continued. I wondered what would be our punishment. Surely, not that. But what was it if Filch was so happy.

We continued walking and arrived at Hagrid's hut. I looked at Harry and saw he had relief shown on his face. –"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with Hagrid? Well, think again, boy. You're not."- Filch told him. He had noticed too. We then saw Hagrid appear in front of us.-"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Forbidden Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid. Good God, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"-

"What happened, Hagrid?"- I asked him

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."-Hagrid answered.

"Well, that's good isn't it? He's with his own kind."- Hermione spoke up.

"Yes, and he'll be with Charlie."- I added motioning Ron. He and Harry nodded.

"Well, what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."- Hagrid confronted.

"Hagrid, for God's sake, pull yourself together. You're about to enter the Forest."- Filch rolled his eyes.-"Got to have your wits about you."-

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there."- Draco finally talked. I smiled realizing he seemed scared.-"Students aren't allowed. And there are…werewolves."-

I gulped. –"There are more than werewolves in the Forest. You can be sure of that."- Filch told us looking at Draco. –"Nighty-night."- He said and began walking towards the castle.

"Right. Let's go."- Hagrid said. he had his crossbow with him.

The Forest was scary, damp, horrible, and terrific. I heard noises in our way there. When I looked behind there always seemed to be someone but then when I looked again there was no one. The others were the same. Ron had his scary face and looked at the sides every now and then. Harry looked a bit more brave but looking around anyways. Hermione was looking ahead of us. Draco was looking at all sides, meanwhile Hagrid and Fang, who had come, were looking ahead too.

Hagrid stopped and bent down and grabbed something. It was a silver liquid.

"Hagrid, what is that?"- Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that?"- Hagrid answered pointing.-"That's unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something."- He looked around and I looked at where he was looking.-"So it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione will come with me."-

"Ok."- Ron said in a quiet voice.

"Harry, Mallory, you'll go with Malfoy."- Hagrid continued. I grimaced. Malfoy and Harry nodded but Draco thought another thing.-"Ok. Then I get Fang."- He looked at his long teeth.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."- The smile on Draco's face disappeared and we all looked at Fang. He was whimpering.

We went our separated ways. Hagrid and the others to the right and Harry, Draco, Fang, and I at the left.

"Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."- Draco complained to us. He was carrying the lamp.

"If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were scared."- Harry told him. I smirked.

"Scared, Potter?"- Malfoy retorted. Right there a noise was heard and he looked back.-"Do you hear that?"-

We looked around. Fang began staying back.-"Come on, Fang."- I called. He didn't.-"Fang. Come on, boy."- He didn't obey. I whistled and he ran to me.

"Scared."- I heard Malfoy scoffed. I looked at Harry and smiled.

After a moment, I spoke up.-"Is this the right way?"-

"Don't know."- Draco answered.

"No idea."- Harry said.

As we walked some more, I began feeling colder. Fang, who was in front of us, stopped. Draco stopped too.-"What is it, Fang?"- Harry asked as the dog grumbled.

"What happens, Malfoy?"- I said. He didn't answered and stared ahead. Harry and I did, too. Something or someone was leaning on a unicorn. Eating unicorn blood! Harry gasped and touched his scar.-"Harry, what…?"- I began but the 'someone' looked at us.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"- Draco shouted. He and Fang ran back.

"Come on, Harry!"- I said grabbing him. The 'someone' looked at us and glided toward us.

"Harry! Harry!"- I screamed. Draco was still shouting. Harry seemed to get out of trance and began walking backwards putting me behind him. I fell and Harry fell on top of me. We began crawling backwards. The man, I was sure he was one, made me shiver.-"Harry."- I whispered. I was scared. We were trapped and the man was about to grab Harry. Then suddenly a _centaur_ scared the man off.

Harry helped me get up.-"All right?"-

"I…I think-k s-so."- I stuttered. He nodded understanding. We turned to look at the centaur.

The centaur spoke before us.-"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."- He had a majestic voice. Well, he was a mythical creature after all.

"W…What…"- I began but couldn't finish. I was in shock.

"What was that thing you saved us from?"- Harry asked for me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."- The centaur explained.

"Who would choose such a life?"- Harry asked.

"Can't you think of no one?"- He answered. I understood. It seemed Harry did too.

"Do you mean to say that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort."- He started but still asking.

"Do you know what is hidden on the school at this very moment?"- The centaur leaned toward us.

"The Sorcerer's Stone!"- I find my voice.-"He…He wants it."- I said. the centaur nodded.

"Harry!"- Hermione shouted.

"Mallory!"- Ron screamed.

They were behind us with Ron, Hagrid, Draco, and Fang.-"Hello there, Firenze. See you've met our young's Mr. Potter and Miss Grace."- Hagrid greeted.

"Isn't she Miss Bla…"- Firenze began asking.

"You all right there?"- Hagrid interrupted.

"Harry nodded.-"I was who?"- I asked Firenze. He looked at Hagrid.

"No one. I confused you, Miss Grace."- He answered. I nodded but I wasn't convinced.-"Harry Potter, this is were I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."- He disappeared after that.

I don't remember how we got to the castle but when we arrived at the Common Room and sat at the armchair, Ron and Hermione attacked Harry and me with questions.-"What happened?"- Was the most asked.

Harry told them the story. We were silent for a moment until Hermione asked:-"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest?"-

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see?"- Harry asked. I certainly didn't. –"We had it wrong!"- He exclaimed. Good it was almost four AM, if not the whole house would have looked our way. Harry's pacing was giving me a headache.-"Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort."-

"Ha…"- I began.

"With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll…He'll come back.-"Harry continued. He sat on another armchair.

"But if he comes back…"- Ron started and Harry looked up.-"…you don't think he'll try to kill you, don't you?"-

"If he'd had the chance, he might have tried tonight."- Harry answered and Ron gulped.

"And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final."- Ron looked down.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing."- Hermione said.

"What?"- Harry and Ron asked.

"Right."- I whispered. I spoke louder.-"Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?"-

Harry and Ron shrugged.-"Boys!"- I muttered and then nearly shouted.-"Dumbledore!"-

"As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe."- Hermione nodded.-"As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched."-

"You're safe, Harry."- I smiled. He smiled a small one back.

#############################################################################################################

Days passed and Hogwarts final exams came. Hermione was driving me crazy. I was trying to study with Harry and Ron and she would come and tell me to ask her. I started but she snatched the book right back to check she had said it correctly. Meanwhile, Edward wanted to talk to me about my detention so I avoided him staying with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Today we had Transfiguration but it wasn't as difficult as Harry and Ron put it.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found that enjoyable."- Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself."- Ron replied.

"I know, I didn't like it that much."- I answered.

"All right there, Harry?"- Ron asked him. Harry was a bit pale and was touching his scar.

"My scar. It keeps burning."- His voice was strange too. Like if he was in pain.

"It's happened before?"- Hermione asked.

"Not like this."- He answered.

"You should see the nurse."- Ron advised.

"I don't think it's a headache."- I said.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming."- Harry told us as we entered the grounds. Hagrid was outside his hut playing a flute.

Harry stopped.-"Of course!"- He exclaimed.

"Of course what?"- I asked him.

"What is it?"- Hermione asked as well.

"Doesn't it seems a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up that just happens to have one?"- He asked.-"I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets?"-

"None that I know."- I answered trying to catch up with him.

"Why didn't I see it before?"- Harry asked as he took into a run with me at his heels. I heard the others behind me.

"Hagrid, who gave you the egg? What did he look like?"- Harry asked out of breath.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."- Hagrid stopped playing.

"You and this stranger must have talked."- Harry asked again.

"Yeah, well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."- Hagrid recited.

"Was he interested in Fluffy?"- I asked desperately.

"O course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog? Not eve if you're in training. But I told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him."- Hagrid seemed to be talking without knowing how much he was slipping.-"Take Fluffy for example, play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."-

I gasped. We all looked at each other. Hagrid seemed to see how much he slipped.-"I shouldn't have told you that."- We took off running towards the castle.-"Where are you going? Hey!"- He shouted.

We didn't stopped until we reached McGonagall's classroom. She looked up at the noise. Four children running in her classroom wasn't something she saw everyday.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore. Immediately!"- Harry exclaimed when we reached her desk.

"I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore is not here."- She seemed surprised. We opened our mouths.-"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left."-

"He's gone? Now? But this is important!"- Harry continued. I nodded.-"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"-

She widened her eyes at that.-"How do you know…"-

"Someone's going to try and steal it!"- Harry told her.

"I don't know how you know, but I assure you it is well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."- She warned.

We sighed and walked out. When we were outside her classroom Harry told us:_"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."-

"And with Dumbledore gone…"- Hermione began.

"He'll…"- I interrupted Hermione.

"Good afternoon."- I was interrupted by Snape. Had he heard?!

"Now what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"- He asked.

"Ah…um…we were just…"- I stuttered.

"You ought to be careful."- Snape cut me off. –"People will think you're…up to something."- Snape was looking at Harry and me in a strange way. As if he was reminded of a bad memory. He walked away without another word and a last glance.

"Now what do we do?"- Hermione asked.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight."- Harry answered and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We are up to something."- I said.

They nodded and slowly we walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two more chapters and I finish this story and the second starts.

Review!!!! Or tell me what you think by PM. Any idea is welcome!!!


	11. Saving the Stone

Hello!!

One more chapter!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like this. The sequel will be in a few weeks.

Enjoy:

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After dinner we sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered us. Hermione was looking through some books for spells that might help us. Even though Harry, Ron, and I weren't doing anything, we didn't talked much. When the Weasley twins got up to the dormitories we went up too. We still had to wait fifteen minutes. It wasn't so much but it felt like two hours. Harry had his Cloak and a flute. The rest of us had our wands. Silently, we tiptoed to the Common Room until Harry stopped.

"What…"- I started but was cut off by Harry.

"Trevor."- He muttered. Ahead of us, was Trevor, Neville's toad, on and armchair.

"Trevor, go! You shouldn't be here!"- Ron whispered hurriedly.

"Neither should you."- Neville said appearing in front of us. He was sitting on the armchair.-""You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"- He accused.

"No, Neville, listen we were…"- Harry began.

"No, I won't let you!"- Neville said loudly. I looked up expecting someone to come down.

"Look, Neville, we weren't sneaking out. We were just…."- I started but it seemed Neville could see through my guilty face.

"You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you!"- Neville cut me off, his hands in fists. I laughed silently. Four against one, no big deal.

I sighed.-"Neville. I'm really sorry about this. _Im_..."-

"_Petrificus Totalus!"- _Hermione cried. Immediately, Neville's arms snapped to his sides and fell on the floor.

"Good, Hermione. I was going to use Impedimenta but it's better to have him petrified."- I clapped her shoulder. She smiled.

"Impedimenta?"- Harry asked.

"It makes the enemy, even though Neville isn't, slow for a few moments."- I answered.-"My brother practiced that for homework last summer, that's how I know it."-

Ron gulped.-"Both of you are a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary."-

"Let's go."- Harry muttered. We passed Neville. Harry, Hermione, and me said:-"Sorry, Neville."-

But Ron had other thing in mind.-"It's for your own good, you know."- I suppressed a laugh.

Our way to the Third Floor was a nervous one. When we heard a noise we thought Filch or Peeves was coming. –"Ouch! You stood on my foot!"- Hermione cried to Ron.

"Shh!"- I said.

"Sorry."- Ron replied.

As we stood in front of the door, Hermione muttered an,-_"Alohomora."- _and it opened. A snore took off the cloak from us. They were already sleeping.

"Wait a minute. He's snoring."- Harry said.

"We've seen."- I replied with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."- Harry continued and I noticed the harp for the first time.

"Ugh. It's got a horrible breath."- Ron observed wrinkling his nose.

"We have to move its paw."- Harry stated walking towards it.

"What?"- Ron nervously and shocked reply came.

"Come on!"- Harry exclaimed. We all took a place around the paw and began pushing it aside. It wasn't difficult but it made us anxious.

Fluffy snored and we all moved backwards. Slowly, Harry and Hermione opened the trapdoor and we leaned down.

"Want to go first, Hermione?"- Ron asked.

"No!"- She cried instantly.

"I'll go. I'm not afraid of the dark."- I teased them both.

"No. I'll go first. Don't follow until a give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out."- Harry interrupted in a leadership voice. I had to admit it suit him and sort of was the leader.

"Yes, captain Harry."- I clasped my hand to my forehead as in a military salute.-"We're not about to leave you alone."- I said looking at his eyes.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry stopped mid-sigh.-"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"-

"The harp."- Hermione answered.-"It's stopped playing."- Right then, boogers and saliva slipped through Ron's shoulder.

"And Fluffy wants to play."- I added my eyes widening.

"Ugh! Yuck!"- Ron exclaimed as they looked up. The three-head dog was looking at us with a hungry expression.

"Jump!"- Harry commanded unnecessarily. He went down first, next Hermione, then Ron, and at last me. I could hear the dog's growls but they got fainter as cold damp air rushed past us. Suddenly I landed on something soft.

"Wow!"-Ron said on my right side.

"We must be miles under the school."- I muttered looking around. My eyes were adjusting to the dark.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really."- He continued.

He was right. It was a plant. I was sure I had heard about it. Dark, damp, and it was twisting my ankles.-"Hey!"- I cried trying to unbind myself. Harry and Ron were worse and they were still struggling.

"Stop moving, the three of you. This is Devil's Snare."- Hermione ordered.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called. That's great help."- Ron snarled and struggled at the same time.

"Well, with the name we can stop what it is doing!"- I snapped.-"I remember what the book said: 'You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."- I said and stopped trying to get free.

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax!"- Ron snarled again.

Hermione and I rolled our eyes. Hermione began slipping down. Of course! It would lead to somewhere else! –"Hermione!"- Ron and Harry shouted.

I began slipping down too. Soon, I joined Hermione. We were on the bottom now, I could see. A stone passageway was on my left side.

"Mallory!"- The boys cried.

"Now, what are we gonna do?"- Ron yelled.

"Just relax!"- Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, Mallory, where are you?"- Harry asked a bit calmer.

"Do what we say! Trust us!"- Hermione answered. It seemed Harry had stopped struggling. Soon, he fell and stood up.

"NO! Harry!"- Ron yelled.

"Are you okay?"- Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."- He said.

"I don't know about you, but I feel more worried about Ron."- I told them glancing up.

"HELP!"- Came Ron's shout.

"He's no t relaxing is he?"- Hermione asked us.

"Apparently not."- Harry answered.

"We've gotta do something!"- Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"- Harry asked looking around.

"HELP!"- Ron's yells were louder now.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil Snare's, it's deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! It hates sunlight!"- Hermione exclaimed.

"Or hot."- I reminded her.

"So light a fire."- Harry told us.

"Yes, of course. But, there's no wood!"- Hermione cried looking around.

I scoffed.-"Wood? Are you a witch or not?!"- I yelled and pointed up.-_"Lumus Solem."- _A jet of light passed through it. Hermione did the same a second later. The Devil Snare's began retracting and Ron fell down.

"Ron, you okay?"- Harry asked.

"Yeah."- He said as he looked up.-"Huh! Lucky we didn't panic."- Then he looked at us. I laughed.

"Lucky Hermione and Mallory pay attention in Herbology."- Harry said silently. Ron sighed.

"And both of you should, too."- I added. They rolled their eyes and nodded.

We stood hearing a noise that came from the passageway.-"Can you hear something?"- Ron asked.

It seemed a soft rustling and clinking. –"Is it a ghost?"- Ron continued.

"What is that?"- Hermione asked at the same time.

"I don't know."- Harry said looking around.-"It sounds like wings."-

We walked through the passageway until we found a door. We opened it and some things with wings were flying.-"Curious. I've never seen birds like this."- Hermione said.

"They're not birds. They're keys."- Harry stated and now I looked at them they indeed had shapes of keys. With wings?-"And I'll bet one of them fits that door."- Harry motioned the door across the room.

"Look at that."- I said walking towards a broomstick.

"What's all this about?"- Hermione asked nervously and demanding.

"I don't know."- Harry repeated.

Ron took out his wand and walked towards the door. –"Ron?"- I asked nervously. What was he going to do? I followed him with Hermione at my heels. He tried to open the door but it was closed.-_"Alohomora."- _the door still didn't opened and he turned to us with a defeated face.-"Well, it was worth a try."- He said.

Hermione groaned.-"Ugh! What are we going to do? There must be a thousands keys up there."-

"We want a big, old-fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle."- Ron said looking for it.

"I see it! The one with the broken wing!"- Harry exclaimed pointing up. He then gazed at the broom.

"Harry, you can do it."- I whispered.

"What's wrong?"- Hermione said not understanding.

"It's too simple."- Harry said.

"Go on! If Snape can do it, so you can! You're the youngster Seeker in a century!"- Ron cried.

Harry nodded. When he touched the broom, all the keys began chasing him. All the keys were protecting the rusty one.

"Well, this complicates things a little bit."- Ron added.

Harry flew until he catched it but it was obviously that the keys wouldn't leave him alone. He threw it to me and I run to the door.-"Hurry up."- Ron muttered.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Ronald."- I snapped. I was so nervous that I couldn't make the key enter the keyhole.

"Hurry up, Mal!"-I heard Harry shouting. Finally I could open it.

Hermione, Ron, and I entered.-"Harry! Come on!"- I cried. He flew toward us and entered flying as we closed the door.

"Well…that wasn't as a Quidditch match, I suppose."- I said as we began walking again.

"No."- Harry muttered. I gave him a brief smile. He returned it.

Many statues were around us. Some big and tall, some small and short.-"What is this place?"- I asked. Once again, no one had an answer.

"I don't like this."- Hermione said.-"I don't like this at all."-

"Where are we?"- I asked again.

"A graveyard?"- Harry tried guessing.

"I thought graveyards had graves, not statues."- I replied.

"No. This is no graveyard."- Ron said watching around. He stepped forward and began walking.-"It's a chessboard."- Suddenly the lights came on. It was indeed a chessboard.

I walked forward.-"What the hell?"- I said.

"Mallory!"- Hermione scolded.

"Oh, come on. Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, keys with wings, and now a chess set?"-I said incredulously.

"Chessboard."- Ron corrected.

"Yes, yes. But what do we have to do?"- I said looking around. Surely we didn't have to play.

"There's the door."- Harry pointed beside me.

We walked towards it. When we were about to pass, the chess pieces took out their swords or whatever they were and crossed them like an x. We took a step back. their things came back to where they were.

"Now, what do we do?"- Hermione asked uncertainly.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room."- Ron said looking at us.-"Now, don't be offended but none of you are that good at chess…"-

"We know, Ron. But, what do we do?"- I asked.

"Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. Mallory, take the empty square."- Ron said.

"Why the empty?"- I asked.

"Well, if we lose, and I hope we don't they are going to try to kill you. I hope that with your reflexes you'll escape in time."- He explained.

"Oh, thank you. I'll relax now."- I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.-"What about you?"-

"I'm going to be a knight."-

We stood in our respective places.-"Now what?"-

"Well, white moves first and then…we play."- Ron said and right then a white piece moved. Ron commanded Harry and Hermione. I couldn't move since then the queen would kill me. If had had the chance I would had fallen asleep. Doing nothing was boring. Fortunately, the situation we were in and the noise and pieces that came flying each time didn't helped. Still, I paid attention even if I didn't understood chess. One thing I had to admire was Ron's knowledge at it.

"No! Ron no!"- Harry cried.

"Huh?"- I asked. I had been acknowledging something. Snape had come before us and the chessboard had been as good as new, it meant it had been a lot of time ago he had come.

"What is it?"- Hermione asked. She too didn't understand.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."- Harry explained.

"Ron, no!"- I shouted even if he was just a few feet away.

"No, there must be another way."- Hermione said.

Ron looked at us.-"Do you want to stop Snape from getting the Stone or not?"- We didn't answered.-"Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Hermione. Not Mallory. You."-

Harry nodded. I looked at Hermione. –"I think he is right, but if I had learned something tonight is that boys are idiots."-

She rolled her yes. Ron sighed and grabbed very tightly the strings of the horse.-"Knight to H-3."-

He moved and the queen looked at him.-"Jump, Ron! Jump!"- I cried. He could still make it.

"Check."- I heard Ron mutter. The queen moved towards it. I covered my face. I looked again. The sword was directed to Ron's face.

"NO!"- I shouted. Before I realized what I was doing a grabbed a sword that was laying near me and began kicking the queen.

"NO! Mallory! Don't!"- Harry cried.

"Mallory!"- Hermione yelled.

I caught the queen's attention. She had broken Ron's horse making him fall. He was unconscious.-"Mallory, run!"- Harry said. I turned and ran.

The queen seemed to move faster than me.-"Return to your square! Return to your square!"- Harry shouted.

I did. The queen was about to strike me. Harry walked towards it.-"Checkmate."-

The queen's sword fell.-"Ron!"- I cried.

He was unconscious.-"Take care of Ron. Then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. I have to go on."- Harry said.

"But…"- I started.

"No. He's right. He has to go on."- Hermione told me.-"Anyway, we can't go. We have to take care of Ron. And you are all bruised. You ca barely walk right."-

Harry nodded and looked to the door. Worry crossed his face.-"You'll be ok, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are."- Hermione told him.

"Not as good as you."- Harry said.

Hermione gave a weak laugh.-"Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things."-

"Friendship and bravery."- We said together. We smiled.

Harry nodded and stood up.-"Harry…be careful."- Hermione said.

"You'll be all right. Just…don't so anything impulsive."- I told him. He nodded. We watched him go. He opened the doors and left.

"Come on. We have to help Ron."- Hermione told me.

"To where?"- I asked.

"The Hospital Wing. And you have to go too. What were you thinking, running of like that. Even I know that was bloody idiot."- She said as we put Ron's arms on our necks.

"Wow. Hermione Granger cursed. I have to tell Harry and Ron about this."- I teased.

"Shut up."- She said.

Going back wasn't an easy thing. Especially where the keys with wings were. We opened the door and they came flying we closed it again.

"What do we do?"- Hermione said.

"Let me…"-I said and opened the door.

"Mallory, what are you going to…"- Hermione said worried.

"_Impedimenta"- _I cried. The keys stopped moving.

"Well, that was good."- Hermione said.

We continued going. We entered the room where we had fallen from the Devil's Snare.-"Now what do we do?"- Hermione asked again.

"Wait here."- I said and went back.

"Mallory!"- Hermione cried.

The keys were still not moving I grabbed the broom that it seemed reappeared when someone else used one broom.

"Come on."- I said mounting the broom.

"What?"- Hermione asked.

I sighed. I knew flying wasn't Hermione's strong point.-"Put Ron behind me."- She did it.-"Mount behind Ron."- Carefully she did it. –"Grab Ron's waist with one hand and grab mine with your other hand."-

We flew up. The Devil's Snare tried to grab us but I turned right or left every time it tried. Hermione's scream made me confused but I flew until we reached the door were Fluffy was. They began barking.

"_Alohomora!"- _I cried and the door opened.-"Closed it Hermione!"-

I heard the door closing. I began slowing down but she said-"No! Continue until we reach the owlerly."- She then added.-"Ron's waking up."

We flew through the stairs. I saw some people pointing at us. Please! Don't let them be Professors!

We passed next to them and saw they were students. Was it morning already? We passed the Great Hall's doors and flew to the entrance doors.-"Stop!"- Hermione cried.

Professor Dumbledore was there. –"Professor…we…um…the Third Corridor…Snape…"- Hermione muttered.

"Harry! He…."- I began.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?"- Professor Dumbledore asked but didn't wait for an answer. He ran to the Third Corridor. I saw someone, Professor McGonagall reaching him but soon she nodded and came to us.

"Look at you! What have you done? What happened? Mr. Weasley is almost unconscious, Miss Granger you have many cuts on your face. Miss Grace you're limping. And flying a broom! What happned? Where's Potter? Where…"- She ranted.

"Mallory!"- I recognized that as Edward's voice.-"What happened? Why are you with a broom? And those bruises? What…"-

"Mr. Grace, what are you doing out of bed? Mr. Diggory! What a surprise of you. Off to bed!"- McGonagall cried.

"No! My sister…"- Edward began.

"We'll take care of them. They need to explain what happened. Now you two, off to bed!"-

"But…"- Edward interrupted again.

"NOW!"- McGonagall shouted. They nodded and left with a last glance at me. It surely wasn't a nice glance. I was limping all bruised, blood running from my lower lip and knee. Cuts in all my face, Ron and Hermione no better beside me.

"Come, to the Hospital Wing!"- McGonagall cried. We followed her.

All I remember is arriving and falling on a bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up with a headache. What had happened?

"Mallory!"- I heard a cry.

I looked around. I was in the Hospital Wing. On my right side was Hermione sleeping. Beside her was Ron snoring.

It was Edward with his friend.-"Uh! What happened?"- My voice was hoarse.

"What were you thinking running to the Third Corridor like that? You could have gotten killed! But of course with friends like Potter, how wouldn't you…"- Edward started shouting. Cedric just watched him trying to calm him.

"Harry! Where's Harry? Is he..."- I began but when I looked at my left side Harry was sleeping peacefully. Thank God!

Cedric was watching me amused. Edward started ranting again.-"How could you? Didn't you think of me? Or our Aunt Lithia? What…"-

"Mr. Grace! Out! Out! This children need _rest!_ Now get out!"- Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"But…"- Edward said.

"OUT!"-

He and his friend scurried off.

I laughed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, next chapter is the last and then we start Second Year!!

Review!!!!


	12. Not Really Going Home

So last chapter of **Remembering You** !!!

Now, I want to say why I decided for this name. Since Mallory doesn't exists in reality, I wanted to make it as if they were remembering her. Kind of crazy but oh well!!!

Enjoy:

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hours later after Edwards rant Ron, Hermione and I were allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. We were still bruised and my knee was too but they didn't hurt anymore.

When we arrived at the Great Hall for lunch everyone started applauding. We blushed and went to our places. No one asked anything because it seemed Professor Dumbledore had said not to ask us. They still looked at us as if they wanted.

I was feeling guilty every time I looked at the teachers table. Since Dumbledore had told us what had really happened I was feeling guilty. I finally couldn't anymore and stood up.

"What are you doing?"- Hermione asked.

"You'll see."- I said.

Everyone watched my moves and when I arrived at the table I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned around and glared. They looked down.

I sighed and went to Professor Snape.-"I…uh…"- This had been more easy when I had imagine it. He looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat.-"I want to say sorry for the four of us. For suspecting you."- I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. His black eyes weren't that scary now I looked.-"Thank you, Miss Grace. But I don't think your fellow classmates feel the same."-

"I'm sure they are. Hermione didn't suspect you at all but at the end we convinced you. Ron is really sorry. Harry is too."- I assured him even though I knew he didn't believe Ron and Harry did. Neither did I.-"Well, that was all. Thank you."- I said and went back to my place.

Two days later, Harry had woken up. Professor McGonagall was the one who told us.

We were in Transfiguration and then she interrupted us.-"Miss Grace, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter has woken up. You can see him after class…"- She began but when she said woken Ron and I stood up and grabbed our things and run out. Hermione catched with us seconds later.

I saw Edward and some Hufflepuffs with him.-"Mallory! What are you doing?"- He grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to see Harry!"- I said. He was hurting my arm.

"I don't want you in trouble again you hear? You…"-

"You're hurting me!"- I said trying to run away.

"Look…"- He began not letting me go.

"Hey! Let her go!"- Ron said. He took his wand out. Stupid Ron.

"Let her go, Ed."- I heard Cedric telling him.

He did it.-"Sorry, Mallory. But I don't want you to get in trouble all right? You…"-

"Yes. Yes. I know. Bye!"- I said and began running with Ron and Hermione beside me.

When I opened the doors I saw him. He smiled when he saw us.-"Took a lot to wake you up, Potter."-

"Well, I was getting my beauty sleep, Grace."- He replied using the term I had given him not long ago. We laughed.

We talked for fifteen minutes before Madam Pomfrey scurried us out. Harry had explained to us what had happened and that had been Quirrel who had wanted the Stone for Voldemort.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The End-of-Year Feast was today and Ron, Hermione, and I were on our way to the Great Hall when we stopped to talk a little. We were saying about going to Ron's house on summer. I agreed to go but Hermione said she didn't know. Ron was telling me where his house was when I heard Hermione say:-"Harry."-

We turned around there he was, a bruise on his cheek but all right.-"All right there, Ron?"-

"All right. You?"- Ron answered.

Harry shrugged.-"All right. Hermione?"-

"Never better."-

"Mallory?"- Harry asked.

"Well, what are a few bruises compared to what you have?"- I replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. We made our way to the Great Hall. People started applauding when we entered.

The Great Hall was packed as always and the food was delicious. My hat was bothering me as I never had used it but Wood told me you just used it at the end of the year.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up.-"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding."- Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I looked down.-"And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with two hundred and sixty-two points."- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and particularly Slytherin applauded.-"Third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points."- Another applause.-"In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points."- More applause.-"And in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."-

Cheering and applause was heard. I didn't applaud. I saw Malfoy looking at us with a smirk on his face. I glared.-"Yes, yes. Well done, Slytherin. Well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minutes points to award."- I looked up.-"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril…fifty points."-

We cheered and applauded. Hermione blushed.-"Good job."- Harry told her.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years…fifty points."-Dumbledore continued.

"Yeah!"- I told him through the applause. Ron's ears went red as many people started to cheer.

"Third, to Miss Mallory Grace, for the no second-thought sacrifice for her friends during time of danger…fifty points."- Dumbledore awarded.

"Whuhuh!"- Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah well done! After all you sacrificed for me!"- Ron said during the applause and he and Harry began cheering. Hermione laughed.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor House…sixty points."- Dumbledore said.

"Yeah!"- Ron and I said. We applauded and cheered.

I looked at the front. McGonagall was actually smiling.-"We're tied with Slytherin!"- Hermione said.

"One more point…"- I said.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points…to Neville Longbottom."-Dumbledore said.

"YEAH!"- The Weasley twins, Ron, and I yelled.

Neville seemed surprised.-"You did it Neville."-I told him. He nodded.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order."- Dumbledore clapped once and the Slytherin's silver and green colors turned to red and gold of Gryffindor.-"Gryffindor wins the House cup."-

Screaming, shouting, yelling, and cheers were heard not from Gryffindor alone but from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too. The three houses took off their hats and threw them up.

That was a great night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The train's whistle was loud and clear as we made our way to enter it.

"Trains' leaving! Come on! Go on!"- I heard Hagrid's voice.

I looked at him and waved. He waved back.-"Come on, Harry."- Hermione told him.

"One minute."- He said and began walking towards Hagrid. I catched up with him.

"Going to say goodbye?"- I asked.

"Yes. You?"- He asked back.

"Yeah, I think I am."-

When we were near him, Hagrid spoke.-"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?"- He searched on his pockets and gave Harry an album.-"This is for you."-

Harry opened it. Inside was a photograph of a man that looked a lot like Harry, a baby Harry without a scar, and a raven-haired woman. They were waving and laughing.

"Thanks Hagrid."- Harry said.

They shook hands and then hugged. Hagrid saw me standing there and pulled me along.-"Go on. On with you. On with you now. Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail."-

"But…Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."- Harry said.

"I do."- Hagrid said.

"Oh."- I said catching on.-"But your cousin doesn't, do him?"- I asked.

Hagrid nodded. Harry laughed.-"Now, go on."- Hagrid said and we hurried to the train's door.

As we arrived at the door, Hermione and Ron were waiting for us.-"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"- Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Not really."- Harry answered.

"Yeah, I feel that same way."- I said. Ron nodded.

The whistle sounded again so we waved to Hagrid once more and entered the train leaving Hogwarts behind us.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, here it is!!!

Last chapter of Remembering You!

Keep tuned for my next story following the gang's second year. It's name is:

**Can't Change Destiny**


End file.
